This invention relates to a golf club treated with plating, and more particularly to a golf club having a head treated with super hard plating.
Heads of conventional golf clubs have been made of wood or metal, and recently many golf clubs have their heads made of metal. Representative examples of materials for such a metal head include aluminum, an aluminum alloy, stainless steel, titanium and a titanium alloy. With respect to the performance of a golf club, a driving distance of a ball, as well as a directional stability of a hit ball, is important.
Various proposals have heretofore been made with respect to the dimensions, shape and material of a head of a golf club to obtain a longer driving distance of a hit ball while securing a directional stability of a hit ball. It is known that the driving distance depends on the hardness of a hitting surface of a metal head if the metal head has the same dimensions and shape. In view of this, various proposals have heretofore been made in the prior art with respect to a material of a metal head; however, enhancing of the hardness of the head surface has not been taken into consideration at all.